Limón y glaseado
by madamvikto
Summary: De pronto, y sin avisar siquiera, los ojos de Syaoran brillaban más cuando la miraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando lo atrapaba en el acto.
**Disclaimer:** CCS le pertenece a CLAMP

* * *

.

.

.

Los suspiros de Syaoran le recordaban a los _pies_ de limón.

También parecía el otoño, o el verano, y cuando hervía podía llegar a ser el invierno, y sólo llegaba a ser la primavera cuando ese algo tan _él_ despertaba y volvía a dormir para volver a despertar con un rugido: aunque a veces salía como un ronroneo o un chillido mudo que quedaba alojado en la garganta. Pero siempre volvía a despertar. _Siempre_. Surgía entre las cenizas como el ave Fénix.

Se había sorprendido al descubrir que comparaba su persona con cada cosa que pudiera, no importase cuán minúscula era la igualdad. Syaoran llegaba a ser una roca hundida en la grama verde tocada por el sol. Las suaves nubes, tan iguales a la manteca o el glaseado que untaba su padre en los pastelillos que hacía. Un diente de león. Una película vieja, junto a una tarta de moras y una suave cobija de terciopelo para mantener el calor en su cuerpo. O también un gorrión, que salía volando por la ventana cada vez que deseaba.

La vergüenza, seguido del terror colosal, se mezclaba y acababa haciendo añicos los sesos de Sakura cuando, sintiendo la brisa suave del aire que entraba por la ventana, se daba cuenta de los pensamientos que levitaban dentro de su cabeza, todos dirigiéndose a una misma persona. Pese a intentarlo, no lograba desviar las ideas; sino que aumentaban como una plaga cada vez que se esforzaba en no pensar en eso. Entonces Sakura escondía el rostro en una almohada blanca, deformado por una extraña mueca de indignación y chillaba al igual que cada vez que comía (por supuesto, engañada) algún platillo con mucho picante.

Porque a Sakura no le gustaba el picante. No le gustaba que su lengua palpite por aquel sabor tan horrible; cada papila gustativa quemándose como si la misma lava hubiese entrado dentro de su boca. Por supuesto que no; no era masoquista. Sakura prefería lo cálido y dulce resbalar por su garganta, hasta un poco amargo: suponía entonces que tal vez _(y sólo tal vez)_ así fueran los besos de Syaoran. Dulces, cálidos, o hasta amargos con un toque de café, algarrobina y ciruelas.

Aunque no podía saber exactamente como eran los besos de Syaoran. Y a veces se perdía por largos minutos tratando de adivinar que sabor tendrían cada día. Los besos de Syaoran era un misterio, parecían el origen del Universo y las plagas del mundo entero. La intriga le carcomía y junto a éste, una inmensa curiosidad se apoderaba lentamente de ella, casi tímida, como si temiera que Sakura se alejara de ella al enterarse de sus intenciones. Pero Sakura ya había notado aquellas malas intenciones de la curiosidad, y no tenía ninguna intención de alejar a su compañera solitaria que la acompañaba en las noches de desvelo.

Syaoran siempre tenía esa mirada analítica y demasiado seria para una persona de su edad. Solía responder con oraciones cortas o con simples monosílabos. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, aquellas oraciones cortas se fueron transformando en largas y los monosílabos en risas atoradas en su garganta, como la espuma del champán. De pronto, y sin avisar siquiera, los ojos de Syaoran brillaban más cuando la miraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando lo atrapaba.

Sakura, entonces, descubrió que le causaba ternura verlo así.

Tiempo después descubrió que lo amaba.

Por supuesto que tuvo que haber intervención divina ―o cartas, en este caso―, porque si no hubiese sido de esa forma ni con las insinuaciones de Tomoyo se podría haber dado cuenta de lo obvio. Eriol lo sabía. Kero lo sabía. Tomoyo lo sabía. ¡Hasta Touya lo sabía! Era algo que estaba escrito con tinta roja en medio de su frente, invisible a ella pero demasiado visible a los demás.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Sakura diría, ruborizada, un «sí» bañada en lágrimas dulces y ácidas como las tartas de limón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La verdad es que no sé porqué nunca antes había escrito algo de CCS siendo este uno de mis anime/manga favoritos. En fin, se supone que esto debía ser algo que ¿tuviera sentido? Como verán, me he salido de las ramas, ¡enormemente!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
